


Eavesdropping

by Deonara2012



Category: 2NE1, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon doesn't know how to actually talk to a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. And we've added girls.

"No. Don't do that unless you want her to hate you later," DongHae said, and CL looked up from her book, then put the bookmark in and closed it. She'd thought she was alone in the laundry room. At least, no one had greeted her when she'd come down to start her wash.

"Hate me?"

"Yeah. You force me to do something I really don't want to, I'll hate you. You should do your best to keep that power locked down."

The silence between them became more profound when the washing machine she leaned against stopped.

"So… but isn't that slow?"

CL tilted her head to hear a little better. Siwon? She didn't know his voice that well.

"Yes," DongHae said. "But everything doesn't have to happen right now. It's nice to take time."

Another silence fell, and CL almost held her breath. "Huh," Siwon said. "So… what do I do?"

DongHae laughed. "Start talking. Get to know her like…." He hesitated. "Have you ever just made a friend?"

Siwon shifted, the movement loud in the now-quiet laundry room. "It's too quiet. Can we go outside?"

"Sure," DongHae said, and CL listened to their footsteps die out before she stood up to move her clothes from the washer to the dryer.

Good question. And who were they talking about?


End file.
